1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to displaying images, more specifically, to displaying images on display boards and billboards.
2. State of the Art
Billboards and large signs have been used for many years to convey information to passersby such as advertising, traffic messages, and the like. Traditionally these signs and billboards were only capable of delivering a single message or advertisement. This message was generally printed on strips of paper that were then adhered to the billboard. To change the message, new paper needed to be printed and adhered to the billboard.
More recently, display boards and billboards have become electronic using lights, light-emitting diodes (LEDs), and combinations of the two to display a visual message that could be easily adaptable to display a wide variety of messages in the form of words and images from the same sign without having to physically change the characteristics of the sign. These electronic boards can easily modify a graphic image or message to create video displays and modify the type of message or advertisement that is shown on the electronic board at regular intervals, or at targeted times depending on expected traffic near the sign, or public interest. These possible images are generally referred to herein as adaptable images.
While the adaptable images may be changed easily on these electronic boards, maintaining and servicing an electronic board with thousands (or even hundreds of thousands) of lights attached to the electronic boards can be problematic. Smaller removable panels, which may be tiled together, have been proposed to make this maintenance task easier. With smaller removable panels, a single panel may be removed for service or replacement.
Furthermore, removable panels create joints between the panels. These joints can be sources of misalignment between panels, which may cause an image that spans many panels to be distorted. In addition, these joints may lead to problems with protecting the LEDs, lights, circuit boards, and other electronic components from damage due to environmental factors.
Therefore, there is a need for an electronic display capable of displaying an adaptable image that can be easily serviced from both the front and the rear. Furthermore, there is a need for a modular design wherein the electronic display comprises a plurality of removable panels that are easily removable from both the front and rear for service or replacement. There is also a need to protect the electronic elements of the display apparatus and removable panels from environmental elements to increase the service life, reliability, and performance of the removable panels. In addition, there is a need for easily aligning these removable panels relative to each other to minimize image distortion for images that span multiple removable panels.